Maybe
by DavidSharp
Summary: But what she didn’t know was that she had turned his world inside out, and he was indebted to her for doing so.


Hi. I wanted to write something, but couldn't think of a plot. And this is the garbage I come up with. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

No. No, you must get out of here. You have to stop doing that. Just stop it. I'm not worth it. I'm just a stupid boy. You're like an angel, who comes down from her pedestal only in order to be my guardian. And God knows I need you there. But I don't want to need you. You're too perfect, too amazing. Why bother with me?

Once again, you're in the bushes, watching me. You're so beautiful, so timid, so afraid. How can you love me and be afraid of me at the same time? I didn't know it was possible to accomplish both at once. But then again, I didn't know it was possible to love me at all. I'm loudmouthed, stupid, slow, and so so undeserving of you. Did I mention that you're beautiful?

Your soul is as pure and white as snow, and nothing can taint you. Not even me, it seems. But how can I not blemish your perfection? How can you remain pure while you love me? For I am a beast, a demon of the underworld that should not even exist in this world. And you still love me. I just don't get it.

You finally leave my side, leaving the bushes that you assumed would conceal you from me. But I'm not the same boy I once was. I know your chakra presence. I know when you're with me, watching over me. Why do you do that? It's not like I get hurt easily. I'm going to be the strongest ninja in Konoha! So… why?

And now it's my turn. I run to your training ground, and I hide in your bushes. Someone that is able to actually love me must be someone very, very special.

xXx

I sigh as I watch him train. He was so beautiful in so many ways. Everything about him was wonderful. His charming spirit, his dazzling smile, his blazing eyes. Everything that was him was amazing.

A year ago I had confessed my love for him. I did the deed that no one thought possible. He was battling, on the verge of death, and I jumped in, intruding upon a battle that was not mine. All I wanted to do was protect him. All I wanted to do was make him see me. And then it ended up spilling out of my stupid mouth how much I loved him, purely on accident. He might as well have known before I died.

But I didn't die. I'm right here. I'm right here, and nothing new has happened. He still prefers to hang out with his teammates rather than me, and we never even talked about that day. In fact, we barely see each other any more. I miss him so much. But would he think I was clingy if I told him as much? That is my deepest fear, and so I hide from him, just out of sight, but where I can still see him.

I sigh once more and begin to silently head to my training grounds. No one is here but me, so I begin to get in some target practice. After all, the thing that most Hyuugas need work on is their ability to handle weapons. Neji appears to have lucked out by being so close to Konoha's Weapons Mistress herself.

But then I gasp. Could it really be? Someone is here. Someone whose presence is so strong, so overwhelming, so masculine. Someone who has a presence just like Naruto. I whip around and see no one in the clearing. Confused, I turn on my Byakugan.

There. There he is, staring straight at me. And seeing my eyes turned on his, he jumps and scratches his head sheepishly. He slowly gets up and comes out of the bushes, a look that I cannot read upon his face.

xXx

Naruto walked over to Hinata, his eyes softening due to the slightly frightened look in her eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her away. But now he could see the deep love hidden in there as well. A love that she did not bother to try and conceal, for she knew that he already knew. But what she didn't know was that she had turned his world inside out, and he was indebted to her for doing so.

Hinata couldn't detach her eyes from his. They were filled with raw emotion. Passion, determination, and yes, even love shone through his bright blue irises. She nearly gasped. Was the love in his eyes… for her?

He finally reached her. Returning to his sheepish look, he looked at her feet, focusing on what he was going to say.

"You have nice toes," he blurted. As soon as he said it, his hand flew up to his mouth and he turned red. That wasn't what he meant to say AT ALL! Why the hell did he always have to mess everything up? He looked up at her, preparing for the look that everybody gave him. The look that he hated, for it made him feel like he was an outcast. But the look was not there. Instead, there were small giggles stifled by her petite hands. He smiled a huge smile, and pretty soon they were laughing together.

After they laughed for a long while, they dissolved into awkward silence. They hadn't been alone together for quite some time. How were they supposed to act around each other now that they knew that everything was not the same?

Naruto, it seemed, couldn't stand the silence, for he broke it first. "Sorry I was spying on you, Hina-chan. I just wondered what kind of training you did all by yourself. And then I eventually was going to come out and ask to train with you, but you found me out pretty quickly…"

He had wanted to spar? With her? Nervous, Hinata reverted back to her stuttering ways. "Oh, n-n-no! It's fine, N-naruto-kun. I was just surprised t-to see you there. You d-don't have to apologize."

Naruto smiled at her. She was so kind and forgiving. How could he have not noticed her before? Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say.

"Uh, Hinata? I kinda want to talk about something, but I don't want to make you nervous or uncomfortable…"

Hinata blanched. Oh no oh no oh no. Did he want to talk about that one night a year ago? Was he going to reprimand her? Tell her that he couldn't possibly return her affections? She already knew this. Hearing it directly from him would probably kill her.

"W-well, um, Naruto-kun, I th-think I know what you wanted to t-talk about. And u-um, I understand that you don't f-feel the same way about m-me as I feel for you, so, u-um, IthinkI'mgoingtogonowbye."

Squeezing her eyes, shut, she made to run off and get to the confines of her bedroom, so that she could cry to her heart's content. But a hand had caught her wrist, and wouldn't let her go.

She halted after she turned to face the hand's keeper. His eyes, so blue, so beautiful, were filled with that same emotion as before. But she realized then that love could not be there. This was Naruto, and she was Hinata. What she thought was love, she realized, must have been pity. The last thing she wanted was his pity.

"Hinata…"

"NO! Naruto, please let me go! I don't need your pity, and I don't want to hear you don't love me coming from you yourself! It would hurt me even more, and I wouldn't want to go on living. So please, LET ME GO!"

She wrenched her arm from his grasp and tried to run once more. But this time, instead of catching her wrist, Naruto grabbed her waist, spun her around, and swiftly pressed his lips to hers.

All rational thought flew out of her head. Her Naruto-kun. Kissing. Her. She just didn't get it. But, she realized, it didn't matter. Because she wanted this. She wanted this more than anything else in the world. So she kissed him back, almost roughly, letting out all the pent up anger and sorrow and love that she felt for him, praying that one-day he would reciprocate.

Naruto smiled after the kiss was broken. It was perfect. She was perfect. Hinata and him fit together so well, and he finally got to tell her what he had been waiting to tell her for a whole year.

"I love you, Hinata."

Eyes shining, she buried her head in his chest and sobbed tears of joy as they sunk to the ground together. It was not possible. Or maybe it was.

* * *

Review?


End file.
